


Nobody Will Break Us

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I've been angsting too much idk what fluff is), (It's actually what used to be my signature), (don't try this at home kids), (kinda?), (lol sorry not sorry), (um), Banter, Blow Jobs, Changing Tenses, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, No Lube, Oaths & Vows, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Smut, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: It started off rather… unusually.Or at least, Kei thinks it was under an unusual circumstance.Or,HAPPY TSUKKIKAGE DAY (11/9)!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 47





	Nobody Will Break Us

It started off rather… unusually.

Or at least, Kei thinks it was under an unusual circumstance. 

They were third years at Karasuno High School, both still in the school’s volleyball team. Tobio was already chosen as the Youth member for the National team. It was to be expected since he was the King of the Court after all.

It was Tobio who confessed between the two of them. He still remembers to this day. It was right before the Inter-High, and Kei actually turned him down. He said he wanted to focus more on studying for the college entrance exams, and a relationship was the last thing on his mind.

(Coming to think about it now, Kei was an idiot back then.)

By the time March came marching in and cherry blossom petals started to litter everywhere, Kei was ready to say good-bye to Karasuno for good.

He was trying to ignore the fact that Tobio was the first boy to confess to him. Someone he couldn’t help but be more aware of since the confession.

“I got drafted,” Tobio told him right before the graduation ceremony on one clear-skied March morning. “How about you? Won all the scholarships for all the universities you wanted?”

“ _Your Majesty_ , your faith in my academic skills always surprise me,” Kei tried to keep up with his usual snark. “If you must know, I’m staying in Sendai.”

“With your brain, wouldn’t you be accepted into the University of Tokyo easily?” Tobio asked bluntly.

“I didn’t apply there, wanted to stay close to my family,” Kei answered back then. “Congrats on getting drafted, Your Highness.”

“You’re the first to know,” Tobio cupped the back of his head, and this _shy_ boy in front of Kei was rather a new sight. “I… I haven’t even told my family yet.”

“Oya?” Kei feigned boredom. “You wanted to share something that—”

Kei’s eyes widened when Tobio _dared_ to take his first kiss.

And maybe that’s the moment he knew.

///

It was a work in progress when Kei stayed in Sendai while Tobio moved away. He didn’t expect much from Tobio since this was their first relationship. They were _both_ figuring stuff out.

After the match between Schweiden Adlers and MSBY Black Jackals, the one after Hinata joined the latter, Kei was quick to locate the change room and invited himself inside.

“Hey, no outsiders allowed—”

“That’s my boyfriend you’re talking to,” Tobio was quick to defend him. “Sorry, Ushijima-san, but can he just stay here?”

Kei should’ve expected for everyone to have taken their showers by now. He did _not_ think that Tobio would be naked safe for the towel around his lean waist.

“I’ll come back later if that’s what you want, Ushijima-san,” Kei apologised when Tobio grabbed his wrist.

“You look like you want to say something to me, Kei,” Tobio deadpans.

“I’m ready.”

\--- 

They went to Tobio’s place.

“You said you’re ready,” Tobio asked.

“Of course I’m ready,” Kei gulped. “I want you, and only you, Kageyama Tobio.”

The kiss started off as sweet. They remained attached at the lips as they slowly make their way to Tobio’s bedroom. Once Kei’s back hit the mattress, he wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, pressing their bodies even closer. He started to grind their hips together, garnering a soft laugh from Tobio.

“Someone’s eager,” Tobio whispers against his lips.

“Been eager for you too long and didn’t tell you,” Kei answered.

Kei’s breath hitched when Tobio pulled away from their kiss in favour of stripping his own shirt off, followed by Kei’s own.

“We can take things slow,” Tobio phrased it like a statement but it sounded more like a question to Kei.

“I don’t care how we do it as long as I get to have you all to myself,” Kei rasped, watching Tobio struggle with his joggers.

They’ve done things before. They did mutual handjobs, and that was the farthest Kei was comfortable with. Until today, at least.

So, when Kei saw the outline of Tobio’s hard cock under his grey boxer briefs, he flipped them over and tried something new. He pulled the heinous underwear down using his teeth and slid them down his boyfriend’s legs. Once he flung them away, he gave the leaking slit on the cockhead a tentative lick; he loved the answering moan Tobio let out. Gaining confidence, he continued to lick at the tip until more pre-cum was oozing out, practically covering the tip. He then wrapped his lips around the entirety of the head, looking up at his boyfriend. Blue met pale silvery-yellow before Keis started taking more and more into his mouth, just until his nose prodded at the base of his boyfriend’s cock.

Then he swallowed; the grunt Tobio let out is too sexy for Kei’s liking, making his own dick throb.

“Fuck, have you been practising, Kei?” Tobio breathed out raggedly, his hand flitting towards Kei’s blond locks. “Were you practising on the dildo I got for you on your birthday last year? Is that it, babe?”

Kei just glared up at his boyfriend before he darted his tongue out, dragging it along the underside of Tobio’s cock as he bobbed his head up, then down. He repeated the motion for a few minutes until his jaw got tired and switched back to flicking his tongue against the cock-tip.

“If you’re gonna talk dirty to me, do it _properly_ ,” Kei smirked mid-lick, right before delving back to deepthroating his boyfriend.

He’d admit that since this was his first time doing it, it hurt his jaw a _lot_ . It made it harder for him to focus when his boyfriend started to thrust his hips up, fucking his throat. He wanted to pull off, but the _sounds_ his boyfriend was making was pure sex in his ears, he didn’t.

“Oh, fuck, Kei,” Tobio groused. “Your mouth. It feels so fucking good, you know that? Fuck,” another grunt. “Bet your ass feels sweeter than this. Gonna—”

Kei made a note to ask his King to work on his pull out game as most of his release landed on his glasses. He didn’t like it, but Tobio’s orgasm face almost made up for the sticky mess on his glasses.

Almost.

“You’re going to pay for that, my King,” Kei faux growled as he got rid of his jeans and underwear.

Not giving Tobio any time to recover, he started to grind their cocks together, dipping his head down for a fervent kiss. Tobio kissed him right back, returning the same amount of enthusiasm. Before long, Tobio was fully hard again, much to Kei’s delight.

“Kei…”

“Yes, my King?” Kei nuzzled their lips together before he grasps the other’s cock and lines it up at his hole.

“Wait, shouldn’t you—”

“I already did it before the game,” Kei confessed, reclaiming Tobio’s lips to seal any words of protest away, sinking down on his boyfriend’s cock.

It hurt. It hurt more than he anticipated, but it was the good kind of pain. The kind of pain he could get high off of.

“Fuck…” Kei mewled as he bottomed out. “You definitely feel better than my toys…”

“Is that supposed to be a—”

Kei started moving, effectively cutting off Tobio’s further protesting. He might not know what he was doing, but he just wanted the other to _shut the hell up_. He was just hoping that it felt just as good as it did for him as it did for his King. He built a slow rhythm, aware that the other came prior to this. He almost giggled when Tobio’s greedy little hands grabbed his asscheeks, squeezing them.

“Gods, I love you,” Tobio had a lovestruck look in his eyes when he said that. “More than I love volleyball.”

“I love you too, volleyball idiot of mine,” Kei giggled this time, dipping his head down to bump their noses together.

And when they came in unison, it was possibly the best feeling in the world.

\---

“You know,” Tobio said in the bathtub, washing each other off. “You’re supposed to wait til marriage for sex, right?”

“That’s bull,” Kei scoffed.

“ _Boge_ ,” Tobio murmurred.

“Excuse me, my King—”

“You’ve been calling me ‘my King’,” Tobio noted. “I don’t think you’ve done that before.”

“Well, just because I haven’t before—”

“Let me legally be your King,” Tobio’s warm hands cupped his face. “Marry me, Tsukishima Kei.”

Kei wanted to fault his blurry vision due to the lack of his glasses, but he could feel tears of joy tracking down his cheeks.

“Do you mean it?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

And maybe, the kiss they shared as a ‘yes, I’ll marry you’ was the best feeling after all.

+++

_some time in 2021_

“You got this, Tsukki!” 

Kei glares at one of his groomsmen. 

He thinks it was the best decision that his _aniki_ be his best man, and he was right. If he made either Kuroo-san or Bokuto-san his best man, things might be… _interesting_.

“I’m fine, totally fine,” Kei rambles. “I mean, you’re here for my moral support, are you not, Kuroo-san?”

“Tsukishima,” Akaashi-san smiles at him, or at least he thinks his _senpai_ was smiling. “Bokuto-san was a lot worse at our wedding.”

“Is that supposed to reassure me?” Kei is almost spiraling and it’s only thirty minutes until the ceremony begins.

Kuroo-san barks out a laughter, only to get elbowed in the stomach by Akaashi-san.

“You got this,” Akaashi-san reassures him.

\--- 

“And I vow to take Kageyama Kei as my lawfully wedded husband.”

“And I vow to take Tsukishima Tobio as my lawfully wedded husband,” they say in unison right before they seal the vow.

**Author's Note:**

> Correct me if the national youth thing is not a thing cause it's currently 11pm and I'm doing shit on top of my head.
> 
> Also, feel free to chat me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SoenNoUme) ! (18+ though)


End file.
